


I Spy a Threesome

by Skydiver_Tomyo



Series: Like Adornments Upon Your Arms [3]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Nothing but smut, Rutting, a little bit of drunken sex, this is probably the fic I've had the most trouble writing... ever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-25
Updated: 2015-05-25
Packaged: 2018-04-01 04:27:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4005847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skydiver_Tomyo/pseuds/Skydiver_Tomyo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lavellan drags Cullen out to drink.</p>
<p>Perhaps it's time to bring him into more than just drinking?<br/>Dorian certainly thinks so.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Spy a Threesome

**Author's Note:**

> Excuse me while I sob in a corner. I've spent like, what? Three months on this? It's the hardest shit I've ever written and it's not even that long ;A;
> 
> Either way, some sort of smut happens, maybe drunken sex idk anymore man

“Cullen!” Mahanon burst into the office, a wicked grin on his way. Cullen looked up slowly, eyes narrowing at the grin. There was no way that grin would lead to anything good.

“Inquisitor?” he asked back, suspicious of the elf’s current intentions. If the man had collaborated another prank with Sera, Maker help him-

“Come drink with me!” Cullen blinked, shoulders sagging.

“I- what? I’m sorry?” he asked, mouth flapping a little afterward.

“You’ve holed yourself up here for days. Come on. Drinks. You and me.” And somehow the elf was already dragging him out of his room. Cullen tried to protest, really, he did, but Mahanon leveled him with a look that said so very clearly ‘shut up and move’, so he did. The commander sighed internally. It couldn’t go that bad, right?

* * *

 

In hindsight, Cullen should have seen it coming. The signs, which was pretty clear from day one were a little confusing, but not unwelcome. He’d allowed the Inquisitor to flirt with him back when the Inquisition was barely starting out as something noteworthy and Cullen, fool that he is, had developed something for him. Then Dorian had popped up and swooned the elf right off into the sunset. Not that it mattered. Dorian flirted with anything that had two legs and enough brain to talk. Specifically, him and the elf. Besides, after Haven it was clear the Tevinter and the elf was a thing, even if the Revered Mother tried her hardest to step between the two. Nor did it help that the Inquisitor had, apparently, in the throes of passion, shouted the ex-Templar’s name into the night about a fortnight ago. It did little to Cullen’s heart, or to help him crush his stupid little feelings for the elf and his far too handsome lover.

“Ugh…” Cullen groaned, thumping the back his head against the hard, cold stones.

“Something the matter?” Mahanon asked, voice hoarse and slurred. The commander dared to take a look, glancing down at the elf, who had situated himself right infront of him, lips swollen and parted, and eyes dark with lust. How he’d even allowed the elf close enough to burst his bubble of control, Cullen didn’t know, but he couldn’t quite gather the strength to try to figure it out. Cullen managed to grunt, fingers digging deeper into the young man’s messy, short hair. The elf smirked and went back to lave and suck at the commander’s cock.

“Maker’s breath-” Cullen groaned. If Dorian walked in now- no, Cullen didn’t even want to know. Besides, it was far too easy to lose himself in the sensations of the elf’s clever tongue, mouth and fingers working over him like a master, he’d be unable to try and think of it. He was beyond protesting and pushing away now. The elf had rattled his control and shattered it with that same ease that he had used to push the commander up against the wall and kiss him till the man swore, and trembled with need.

“Mm… good?” Mahanon slurred as he pulled away just enough to speak, then went back to licking up and then down his shaft. Cullen groaned, his free hand clutching at the stones by him. If he was lucky, his knees would give out because this was madness. In the distance, it sounded like a door opening and closing, rattling on it’s hinges. If anyone came in right now, they’d be so fucked it wouldn’t even be funny.

“I-Inquisitor…” Cullen moaned, fingers deftly, but unsuccessfully pulling at the elf’s hair.

“Mm?” the elf noised, lips pressed against the underside of his cock, tongue pressing up against a vein. The commander’s eyes slipped closed, allowing the pleasure to fester in his groin. This was bad, really, really bad. If this continued he’d-

“Not that I don’t mind, but I am curious as to how you drinking became this, amatus, I thought you prefered this part secret.” Cullen’s eyes snapped open, startled as his head jerked upward to see Dorian leaning on his desk, smug smirk firmly in place. Mahanon moaned something that made absolutely no sense, some elven words thrown in, either way, neither of the two standing knew what he meant.

“D-Dorian- this-” Cullen’s face colored deeply in shame and awkwardness. So they’d been spotted. Him, with his pants down in his office and the Inquisitor, one Thedas’ most powerful men on his knees and giving his commander one heck of a blowjob. And to be spotted by the elf’s lover to boot. Dorian chuckled and rounded the desk, leisurely walking over. He stopped right beside Mahanon, who moaned at the presence of Dorian as the Tevinter mage tapped his jaw. Cullen’s cock twitched and he groaned.

“You look a whole lot more sane for someone who has his dick in a certain someone’s mouth, and I for one, don’t mind this predicament. Shall we indulge, Commander?” he asked.

“What d-do you mea-” Cullen never got to finish that sentence as the mage leaned in, pressing his lips to the commander’s. The man stopped breathing in startled realization. There was a slick pop and a whine from somewhere closer to the floor and Cullen tugged at the hair in between his fingers. It prompted a hard groan and then the lips were on his cock again. His free hand shoot up to claim a spot on the back of Dorian’s neck and pulled harder. Dorian chuckled against his lips, opening his mouth fully, to allow the other man’s tongue in.

“Dori…” Mahanon moaned in between sucks, vibrations making Cullen’s mind spin. He could feel fingers wandering across his. Dorian’s tongue grazed his and the commander groaned, too many things going on for him to follow it properly. The edge neared, fast, too fast, but before he could tip, Dorian pulled away, pulling Mahanon with him with a simple tug of his hair. Cullen groaned in disappointment, slumping against the wall. The Tevinter mage went and sat down on the chair Cullen usually occupied, coaxing the elf into his lap.

“Turn around, amatus,” Dorian mumbled, breath ragged and fingers haphazardly flying across Mahanon’s body as the elf managed to turn, facing Cullen whilst still straddling Dorian on the wooden chair. The commander felt heat rise well above his eyes by this point, gaping at the scene before him. Dorian’s fingers strayed to the Inquisitor’s chest, pinching through the light fabric, making the elf gasp and writhe. Another hand traveled south, working the pants open with a talent that surely came from practice. Instead of slipping his hand in, he urged Mahanon up a little. He worked the trousers and smalls down to mid-thigh, leaving him exposed, cock jutting out, hard and leaking. Cullen groaned, shuddering at the sight.

“D-Dorian-” he managed to gasp out. Oh, how he wanted to trail his fingers across the elf’s chest and further- ah- right. He swallowed as Dorian’s fingers then went to snap open every button on that tight, hopelessly ugly thing of a jacket the elf wore. Miles of tanned, mostly unscarred skin was all Cullen could see.

“Well?” Dorian asked, voice a deep baritone delight. Cullen swallowed again, nearing. Mahanon moaned when Dorian’s fingers pinched his nipples, hard from the cold hair around him. His cock bobbed in front of him, twitching and leaking more pre-cum. The commander’s mouth ran dry as one of Dorian’s hands trailed down, a single finger tracing the elf’s cock from the root to the tip, just barely touching. Mahanon moaned and thrust his hips forward, but got nothing more from it than a palm pressed against his lower stomach and a gentle bite to his neck.

“You…” was all Cullen managed as the elf moaned, writhing in his lovers lap.

“Let me tell you, the noises he makes when he is full of cock, he’s been wanting yours for a while, as you’ve probably heard,” Dorian explained, voice deep with lust. Something snapped in the back of Cullen’s mind, sounding more like iron that finally gave in under stress and before he knew it, he was leaning down, mouth on Mahanon’s, tongue pushing in, claiming, prodding, tasting. The elf gave a startled moan, but moved to meet the kiss soon after, tilting his head just so. Deft fingers worked his clothes and the commander had enough mind to pull of the leather gloves he wore. Someone hand’s pushed his coat off and then the armor was falling to pieces on the floor.

“C-Cullen…” the elf moaned against him and the commander groaned. That was not a good way to say his name, he’d run mad by the end of the night if he wasn’t careful.

“Should we go somewhere softer perhaps, maybe your bed?” Dorian suggested. Cullen pulled at someone’s hands, moving them towards him. This would be a long, long night indeed.

* * *

 

Stripped to nothing, Mahanon was the first to fall onto the meager bed that was probably more like a cot when compared to the bed the Inquisitor had in his quarters. The elf groaned, haphazardly splayed out, shamelessly arching off the bed. Dorian worked the clasps of his own robes, but Cullen was the one who pushed the pieces of clothing off of him. Dorian repaid him by pulling at his cotton shirt.

“So many layers,” Dorian noted, voice just about dripping sex. “It’ll have to be removed, yes?” It made the commander’s mind spin. Cullen pulled his shirt over his shoulder so fast he heard fabric rip, but didn’t care as he grabbed Dorian and kissed him. Hard. The mage groaned against him, fingers finding his trousers and pulling at the hem. Dorian himself, wasn’t even wearing anything under his trousers, it set a fire deep within Cullen.

“Come on…” Mahanon whined, writhing as he somehow managed to crawl further up the bed, face tilting the side as he dragged in ragged breaths. Dorian snickered.

“Off with’em Commander,” he muttered and Cullen’s thumbs caught at the waist band before he pulled it down, but he had to let go of Dorian to do so. Stepping out of the clothing, kicking off his boots before Dorian pulled at him, dragging over to the bed. It took some shifting about, considering Cullen was still a bit tipsy and Mahanon most certainly was. But eventually they managed something. The Inquisitor on his knees, Dorian at his back and Cullen resting against the pillows, the elf’s face inches from his hard cock.

“You know what to do, amatus,” Dorian cooed and Mahanon didn’t waste any time returning to suck Cullen off, tongue and lips, and a little bit of teeth making the commander groan loudly. Dorian smirked, pulling up a vial, for which Cullen had no idea where it had originally been. Pouring oil onto a couple of his fingers, Dorian reached down, fingers disappearing behind the elf’s ass. Mahanon suddenly moaned, vibrations causing Cullen to jerk forward, hips thrusting at the onslaught of pleasure.

“Make- I-Inqu-” Cullen groaned, cutting himself off, cock hitting the back of Mahanon’s throat. Normally such a thing would worry him, but he had seen before how the elf could take all of him with ease. The elf groaned and just took and took, until his lips was flush against the coarse, dark blond hair around the root of his dick. Cullen scrambled to keep himself still, but it was largely futile as Mahanon just continued to suck, pulling back to the head only to push back, eyebrows a little pinched in concentration and startled moans escaping him, vibrating up his cock.

“P-please-” Mahanon gasped, opening his eyes as he pulled off to gather enough air to take all of Cullen’s cock at once. Cullen’s hips jerked forward, a shout escaping him. Dorian smirked, pulling his fingers away. The vial was tipped again and then he was pressing his dick into Mahanon, one of his hands stroking up and down the elf’s back. The elf arched, sounds stifled by Cullen’s cock, his eyes not quite closed as he moaned, a hand coming up to hold onto the commander’s hip, maybe to ground himself.

“So good, amatus,” Dorian murmured and preened at Cullen, smirk fully in place. There was clear passion and lust in his eyes, darkened almost to black, but there was fondness in his eyes too. Cullen gasped and arched, hips jerking forward and backward. He didn't have much control at all, least of after the drinks they'd had. Next thing he knew, his hips snapped forward and he was coming hard and Mahanon just moaned helplessly, swallowing all that of it as Dorian began to move with earnest. He plowed into Mahanon and the elf cried out around Cullen’s twitching cock, making the commander groan and shudder, pulling away when the pleasure became too much.

“Ah- D-Dorian!” Mahanon moaned hoarsely, fingers falling to the sheets to hold on. His eyes were clenched shut as he gasped and cried out, rocking back and forth from Dorian’s thrusts. When Dorian snuck a hand around Mahanon, the elf stiffened and arched, eyes springing open as he moaned loudly. His eyes met Cullen’s and the commander couldn’t look away, not that he wanted to. Mahanon grew louder and louder, then he crested and cried out, body trembling as he came. Dorian groaned behind him, face contorted in pleasure and concentration.

“Maker’s ba- amatus,” he grit out, thrusts losing their rhythm, soon coming to a stop, pressed flush against the elf as he groaned loudly, head tipped forward. Cullen groaned at the sight before him. They were both far too beautiful for this to not be a dream, but then again, it didn’t really feel like a dream. Surely the Maker wasn’t that cruel.

“Vhenanen…” Mahanon murmured softly, making both Dorian and Cullen look down at him. Dorian’s eyes twinkled with something that Cullen could only read as adoration and perhaps curiosity.

“We’re here…” Dorian replied in an equally low voice, hands softly caressing the elf’s back. Cullen smiled as he watched, then looked up to see Dorian’s eyes on him instead. “You’re quite welcome to stay.” And Cullen, he knew this wasn’t about staying in bed. No. This was about staying with them. A once in a lifetime chance. His chest ached.

“Yes. Maker, yes.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> I ended it perhaps more abruptly than I wanted to ahahaha  
> But I want to upload the next ones, which were finished ages ago so...


End file.
